Stairway To Heaven
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Aku merasa sudah seperti penguntit professional. Memperhatikan dia yang sedang makan siang di café biasa. Hari ini dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Mungkin calon istrinya. /Prolog
_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story © Salada_

 _AU. OOC._

.

 **.**

 **PROLOG I**

.

 _Senin_

Dari undangan yang diperlihatkan Ino, aku tahu aku hanya memiliki waktu tujuh hari lagi sebelum semuanya berakhir. Kak Sasori sudah menyuruhku untuk segera memberitahu dia, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. Tapi … aku tidak bisa.

Rasa bersalah atas apa yang kulakukan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu, masih membekas dalam ingatan. Membuatku tak dapat mendekat, dan hanya mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

 _Selasa_

Aku merasa sudah seperti penguntit professional. Memperhatikan dia yang sedang makan siang di café biasa. Hari ini dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Mungkin calon istrinya.

Aku sempat gelagapan saat dia menoleh ke arahku, tapi beruntung wajah dan kepala unikku tertutup buku menu. Ngomong-ngomong, calon istrinya sangat cantik.

 _Rabu_

Ino menelpon, dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan. Jadi saat jam kerja habis, aku langsung menunggu taksi di depan toko bunga tempatku bekerja.

Jantungku rasanya seperti melompat ke tenggorokan, saat sebuah mobil bagus berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depanku.

Uchiha Sasuke menatapku datar sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, dia bertanya, apa aku mau pulang? Dan kalau aku mau pulang, dia bilang dia akan mengantarku.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat selain mengangguk kaku. Suaraku sepertinya menghilang ke sebuah tempat yang disebut rasa-gugup-ketika-bertemu-mantan-pacar-yang-masih-dicinta.

Dalam mobil Sasuke suasana begitu canggung dan kaku. Dia bertanya, bagaimana khabarku selama ini? Dan apakah aku bahagia setelah mencampakan dia? Kebencian yang terdengar dari suara Sasuke menghancurkan hatiku. Jelas kebencian itu ditujukan untukku.

Dan aku pikir, tidak ada gunanya untuk jujur tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Sasuke. Bagus jika dia membenciku, jadi aku akan semakin mudah melepasnya. Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bertingkah seperti seorang Jalang, membuat emosinya meledak.

Kami bertengkar lagi.

Dan mobil berhenti tepat di … depan Rumah orang tuaku….

 _Kamis_

Aku kepayahan, tidak bisa bergerak. Mimpi buruk, tentang semua cacian dan perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari orang-orang saat tahu aku mengidap HIV, terus berputar dalam kepalaku seperti kaset film yang tak memiliki batasan waktu. Tak penah ada habisnya.

Bahkan kata-kata Sasuke kemarin, yang menyebutku sebagai 'Jalang Sialan!', juga pengusiran Ayah dengan kata-kata kasarnya, ada dalam mimpiku.

Aku jalang.

Aku anak sial.

Aku gadis dengan penyakit menjijikan.

Aku membuat keluarga dan teman-temanku malu.

Aku tidak mau mempermalukan Sasuke dan keluarganya.

Aku sendiri. Ya. Aku memang sendiri. Ini lebih baik. Dadaku menjadi sesak.

 _Jum'at_

Hal yang pertama kulihat saat bangun, adalah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Dingin. Baunya khas rumah sakit. Segala perlengkapan medis terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Aku mengerjap, mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak enak badan, menggigil, dan tak sadarkan diri, tapi siapa yang membawaku kemari?

Dua sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar, sambil memejamkan mata di sofa, mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan dalam kepalaku.

Sasuke dan Kak Sasori?

Sasuke …?

Dia ada disini?

Aku pasti bermimpi. Atau ini pasti halusinasi. Dia membenciku, dia tidak tahu kondisiku, jadi dia tidak mungkin ada disini. Tidak mungkin dia yang membawaku ke tempat ini.

Seolah tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, Sasuke membuka mata. Kami saling bertatapan sebentar. Dan aku melihat air mata jatuh dari iris kelamnya yang indah.

Dia tahu semuanya.

 _Sabtu_

Ponsel Sasuke terus bordering. Dia menolak untuk menjawabnya. Aku pikir itu dari keluarganya yang pasti panik mencarinya, karena besok dia akan menikah.

Aku membujuknya agar menjawab telpon dan segera pergi untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya, tapi dia menolak. Dia bersikeras untuk tetap berada di sampingku, sebagai bukti penyesalan karena ketidaktahuannya atas apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini.

Butuh beberapa janji dan kata-kata manis, agar Sasuke mau menjawab telpon dan menemui keluarganya.

Sasuke minta maaf padaku, dia bilang dia harus pergi mengurus beberapa hal. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali," begitu janji Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruang rawatku. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lirih.

Hatiku hancur saat menyadari bahwa begitu Sasuke kembali nanti, dia tidak akan mungkin sama lagi. Dia akan menjadi milik orang lain.

 ***To Be Continue**

 **NOTE :** _Nambah hutang fict lagi. Kenapa rasanya susah banget balik ke FFN dan ngelanjutin fict-fict yang terbengkalai? :,(_


End file.
